Insomnia
by Loveable Git
Summary: UKxUS. Both human and country names are used. Britain is sleep deprived and sexually frustrated, and a certain oblivious American can't seem to take the hint. Seme!England. Based on the doujin AEDFAN. Two-shot. Rated M for content and Britain's angst.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Britain, America, or any of the other **_**Hetalia**_** characters. This two-shot (possible three-shot?) is rated M for Britain's language and erm, **_**suggestive themes. **_**But you were expecting that, weren't you? =w=; UKxUS in that order. Seme!England. Both human and country names used. Britain's POV. Inspired by **_**AEDFSAN.**_** I claim no credit for the original plot of this doujin. This was written for pure enjoyment and for those who wanted to experience the manga in novel form. Again, I do not own **_**Hetalia.. **_

***hastily shoves Britain into her closet* KEEP MOVING, NOTHING TO SEE HERE! **

* * *

><p>With a rather desolate sigh, Arthur stood, gathering his manilla folders and paperwork from that day's International World Conference meeting. He frowned; it'd been another pointless meeting, as had the other past few previous ones. Global warming <em>this<em>, global warming _that_, something about a giant super hero, or ice cubes... Hell - - he didn't know. He hadn't slept in well over four days, and it didn't help the fact that he'd spent the entire hour and the half staring intently at the obnoxious, loud host in a way that could be described as no other word but _hungrily. _Yes, _hungrily._ As much as it pained the British man to admit, his feelings for the cocky American had transformed from hate, to annoyance, to tolerance, and then at last morphed to something stronger than all of those emotions combined, and twice as dangerous; _desire. _He'd heard the cliché about opposites being attracted to one another, and all of that rubbish. But to be quite honest, it was more than simple attraction - - It was full-on lust. Britain couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such an overwhelming urge to _dominate_; to wipe that idiotic grin off the idiot's face and replace it with - -

"**Yo! England!" **

The bushy-browed nation's train of thought interrupted, Arthur looked up to see none other but America himself. Surprising, considering the meeting had come to end nearly an hour ago. Alfred donned his famous Hero-smile. **"Uh, hey man, you doing anything tonight? Wanna come over?" **he asked, scratching the back of his head. For a moment, Britain could do nothing but gape at him as he recovered from the out-of-the-blue request. **"A-ah, well… I suppose I'm not in any horrible hurry to return home.. So I wouldn't mind too much." ** He responded, still a little taken back. The spokes in his mind immediately began rotating as he began to think of all of possible reasons as to why the American would want his company, when a prospect came to surface. _'No.. It couldn't be… Could it?' _ Arthur thought, searching the younger man's face for any evidence of mischief or trickery. Alfred let out a somewhat relieved chuckle, hardly noticing the other's reaction. **"Great! Glad to hear it!" **he exclaimed, his cheeks tinted slightly with a pink hue. As the sandy-blond walked off, the Brit was left with a plethora of his thoughts and questions, clearly befuddled. _'What the hell's up with him? Talking all cutesy for no good reason! Damn it… Are you trying to tempt me, you stupid git?'_

* * *

><p><strong>~*Later that night*~<strong>

" …**Yeah, right…" **Arthur muttered to himself under his breath, bringing his cup of Earl Gray to his lips.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHH~ !" **_the woman in the horror film screamed, her blood splurting in various directions as she was crudely ripped apart by the hideous monster on the screen. She continued to release blood-curdling screams and writhe in obvious agony as the beast made a meal of her internal organs and flesh. A trembling, whimpering Alfred sunk back into the couch cushions with a pillow in his lap; his sky-blue eyes filled to their rims with tears as he clutched on pathetically to the fabric of the Brit's shirt. _'I want to bludgeon myself for getting excited for a moment there…' _ England thought begrudgingly, feeling like an imbecile. He glanced over to the side to watch the American quake in idiot terror, biting the fingernails of his free hand. _'At this rate, the mood won't turn out that way at all...' _the Brit gathered, scowling as he huffed. _'Stupid..' _Deciding he'd had enough of this senselessness, he leaned forward, placing his tea cup on the coffee table. **"I'll be going to bed now"** he announced while getting to his feet, thinking it better to just get the night over with. Perhaps if he was lucky enough, he'd be able to get some god-damned _sleep_. Tearing his eyes away from the movie, Alfred turned his attention to his friend, eyes wide behind spectacles. **"Eh!" **he gulped. **"Wh-wh.. hah? Wait a sec, you're joking, right? What are you saying!" **he whined, tugging at the older man's shirt in an attempt to hold him back. **" …England?" **he tried again when he was given no response.

"**Eng - -"**

"**Shut up. I'm tired." **

A hasty America stumbled to his feet, nearly tripping in the process as he blocked the Britain's path; still holding onto the pillow to his chest for dear life. He tightened his grip on England's shirt. **"Like hell you are! I can't watch something this scary on my own! Anyway, why the hell did you think you were staying at my pla - -" **

The statement rubbing salt in his wounds, Arthur felt himself snap with anger. **"Shut up!" ** he repeated, trying to budge aside the blonde in front of him. **"Don't say that, I'll feel depressed!" **he finally managed to free his shirt sleeve, jerking his arm away. **"Let go, dammit! As if I'd hang out with you, fatso!" **

Now overcome by fear, and anxious for the cranky nation to stay, Alfred roughly tackled the Brit to the carpet. **"N-no way! I'm not letting you!" **he cried. With a loud and uncomfortable _thud_, England landed on his back; the unexpected attack knocking the air out of his chest. **"Ju-just a bit longer! It's almost over , so please stay!" ** Al pleaded. He looked down on the dazed country with pitiful, blue eyes. Eyes that bore into Arthur's very soul with an undeniable desperation. **"Just a bit… Stay with me" **he implored in a softer tone than his previous one. Rendered speechless, the Brit could do nothing but stare back into the innocent face above him; his heart flip- flopping around in his chest as a blush marked his cheeks. _'This… This bastard..'_ he thought, swallowing the stone in his throat.

'_Maybe I should just rape him… !'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Britain... =w=; What do you have in store for our poor, naive hero?<br>**

** This was actually going to be a very extended one-shot, but at the last minute I decided that it would be better to make it a two-shot. Or even possibly a three-shot, depending on how much I write for the next chapter. I suppose we'll just have to find out, hm? Reads and Reviews are very much appreciated, but not necessary for all of you lurkers... ****(I know you're out there!) ****I'll try to post the next chapter soon enough. Thank you for reading~ ! ^-^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Britain, America, or any of the other **_**Hetalia **_**characters. Part two of **_**Insomnia. **_**This chapter is rated M for Britain's language and suggestive themes. UKxUS in that order. Seme!England. Both human and country names used. Britain's POV.**

**Ahh, I'm so super sorry that it's taken me this song to update the story - - a thousand apologies! ; 3; *bows* I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter; your comments really meant a lot to me. So here's hoping that you'll enjoy the second installment of my fanfic~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Somewhere around one-thirty in the morning, the American's house had at last fallen silent. There were no longer threatening monsters on the television screen, nor any yells or cries of fear to be heard. The lights had since long been extinguished, and in their place, a comforting, tranquil darkness had graced the rooms and hallways. In the master bedroom, the two boys shared a King's sized bed. With the thick blankets pulled up to his head, Arthur Kirkland lay on his side, facing the wall with his eyes shut tightly; as if wishful thinking alone would deliver the sweet sleep he so clearly needed. Still irritable about the night's events, he cursed and ranted in his mind - - his already sour mood worsening with every passing thought. _'This is complete bollocks… !' _he raged silently. After what had seemed like an eternity, the horrid movie had at last come to an end, and without so much as a _"goodnight"_ he had changed for bed, brushed his teeth, and buried himself under the comforters of the American's bed. And now, nearly forty-five minutes later, he was still unable to fall asleep. _'Oh, blast it all!' _

Then…

"**England, you awake?" ** a voice whispered from the other side of the bed. Britain's eyes opened with surprise, not expecting the younger nation to still be awake at this hour. Then, with a sigh, an idea as of why dawned on him. _'He's probably scared himself silly to the point of not being able to sleep, thanks to that damn movie… The foppish twit.' _he thought with irritation. **"… Yes"** he grumbled with slight dread. The _last _ thing he wanted at this moment was to make small talk with the boy he had hoped to be shagging by now. At his response, the American burst into a fit of chuckles. **"I thought so! You **_**are **_**awake! Man, for some reason, I just don't feel like sleeping at all!" **he cackled, his loud, signature laughter filling the room. **"But, well, we're both awake together, so uh… How about we talk about space, or ancient Rome… Big stuff like that? Or we can talk about those fairies, or unicorns you like!" **the sandy-haired blonde laughed, his natural cheeriness striking a nerve in the cranky Brit. Arthur closed his eyes once more, now regretting that he had said anything at all. _'Kill me... For God's sake, kill me now' _he groaned within himself, a headache already threatening to surface. The bedroom fell silent as Alfred's chortles died down, leaving an uncomfortable tension in the air. When a few moments had passed, the English nation felt movement on the bed as Alfred rose to a sitting position. **"… England?" ** The mattress creaked slightly as the younger of the two leaned over, a frown of sadness replacing his happy-go-lucky smile as he realized that the older man was ignoring him. **"No, wait... Don't do that" **he said pitifully, gently shaking the Brit's shoulder. **"Hey… " **

The tea-lover remained silent as he disregarded the boy's attempt at conversation.

"**England… Iggy.. " **Alfred continued as he inched closer, becoming somewhat panicked. **"England? ENGLAAA - - " **he stopped short when Arthur finally opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at the obnoxious pest; an intimidating menace radiating from him dangerously. **"Guess there's no helping it…" **he muttered, his voice dripping with bitter annoyance.

"_**I'll make you go to sleep… !**_**" **

Before the blue-eyed boy could question the words of his former mentor, Arthur suddenly grabbed his forearm, pulling him over and pinning the younger boy onto his back, all none too gently. Within mere seconds, the Brit had quickly closed the distance between them, taking the American's mouth with his own with brute force. England explored the hot, wet cavern with his tongue, exerting his dominance as the boy beneath him trembled and released small, muffled sounds. The older country felt a rush of adrenaline travel through his body as he indulged in the forbidden pleasure, and couldn't help but to smirk between deep, slippery kisses as he realized the desire that had been tormenting him for the past months was finally coming to fruition. He positioned himself between Alfred's knees, allowing his hands to roam as they pleased. **"Al …" **Britain breathed hotly into the hallow of his neck, his fingers in the waistband of his jeans. **"Lift your hips, I can't get your pants off.. " **

The sandy-haired blonde continued to quiver as he felt the older man's hands travel south. He let out small moans of resistance as his hands pressed against the English nation's chest. **"Nn, a-ah.. " **he managed weakly, attempting to find his voice.

"**S-STOP! Sex is a big **_**no!"**_ he yelled suddenly, pushing a pillow against the Brit's face with unexpected vigor, throwing the other off guard by his abrupt strength. When England stared at him with seething wrath and confusion, America put on a faux smile, trying to make light of the situation he was in. **"Uh, it's just that.. In horror movies, the couples that have done it have the greatest chance of being attacked by the monster, right?" **he tried to persuade, his hands raised in front of him as if surrendering. **"I mean, sex is like waving a flag at death… So … You get it ...?" **

Britain's harsh expression left his face, and was placed by a false sense of understanding and sincerity as he leaned in closer to the naive boy. **"I see! A flag, is it?" ** he asked candidly. Just as Alfred started to smile in relief, he was knocked backwards onto his back once more. **"The **_**hell I do, **_**idiot. Now stop your whining and spread 'em" **

"**Stoooppp itt! The monster will come out, I'm telling yoouuu~ !" **Al protested loudly, squirming about wildly. Arthur smirked, snorting at the others naive foolishness. **"Let them - - Wonder what it'd be like to have one join in, hmm?"**

**"D-don't strip! Y-you really are hopeless! I get it, I get it, I'll go to sleep already, so don't be all pissy, geez~ !" **the young American cried, as the tears that had been forming in the corners of his eyes leaked down his cheeks. The Brit felt his insides twist; crying was a most _definite _turn-off. He sighed audibly, feeling defeated as his arousal died down. **"If you get it, then fine, idiot. Good night"** he said rather roughly, a hint of bitterness in his voice. **"G-good night... "**Al mumbled softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he retreated under his blankets, obviously still frightened.

* * *

><p>Left with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling until morning, Arthur lay there, marinating in his own regret; immersed in his thoughts. He'd been so <em>close!<em> Just a few more moments, and he would've been... A detailed visual flashed in his mind for a brief moment, triggering yet another wave of disappointment through him. With a sigh, he turned his head to face the younger nation who lay at the far opposite of the bed, trembling from underneath his makeshift sanctuary of blankets; either from the "monsters", his former mentor, or a combination of the two. _'Damn it...' _Britain thought, swallowing guilt. He sat up, propping himself onto his elbows, the mattress creaking slightly under his weight. At the movement, Alfred suddenly tensed; his quivering doubling. **"You... Really are troublesome, huh?" **the older nation stated , his voice low with a mixture of both annoyance and care. As Arthur shifted his body, America's trembles had magnified to a full-on shaking.

Gently, England tapped the back of his past pupil's head with his knuckle. **"I won't do anything"** he pledged quietly in an attempt to soothe the frightened teen. At once, Al ceased his tremors; a soft sigh of relief emitting from the bundle of covers. Pressing his chest against the sandy-blonde's back, the older country draped his arm around America's waist, drawing him close to his body, cradling his head delicately. **"How's that... ? Can you sleep now?" **he asked; his low voice like velvet in the boy's sweet-smelling hair. As if now convinced that the monsters and demons could no longer get him, Alfred's muscles relaxed and became tranquil - - sleepiness at last dawning over him.

* * *

><p>Once again, Arthur Kirkland stared up at the bedroom ceiling, refusing to look down at the boy who was now slumped on top of him, his head buried in the Brit's chest as he snored softly; sleeping soundly. Unable to resist any longer, Iggy allowed his gaze to fall on the beautiful, young country. For a moment, his eyes fixated on the American's soft lips. The way his blonde-bangs moved with each and every deep exhale of breath. His face seemed so... <em>innocent. <em> So _tempting... _Frustrated in more ways than one, England ran a hand through his own locks of hair; his palm and fingers sliding down to his eyes as he grit his teeth in exasperation and weariness as he beat down the lustful, lascivious demons within him that were threatening to overwhelm him.

_'God, I want it..._ !'

* * *

><p><strong>~* The next morning *~ <strong>

The next morning, birds chirped happily, fluttering about outside the bedroom window; welcoming the arrival of the new day. Deprived from yet _another _night of sleep, Britain was drained both physically and mentally. His fatigued reflection glared at him from the mirror with blood-shot emerald eyes as he straightened his tie, feeling as if he'd been hit by a bus twice-over. He groaned inwardly. A peppy, grinning America rounded the corner, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand; glossy and bright from a good night's rest. He chuckled at the Brit's unkempt and worn appearance. **"Wow" ** he joked, his smile stretching widely across his face. **"That's not a face one could say 'good morning' to"**

Iggy ignored him as the doorbell rang, biting his tongue. Walking by, Alfred flicked him smartly in the side of his head, testing just how far he could press his luck. **"What, couldn't sleep, huh? Could it be that you were actually really scared?"** he snickered, making his way down the hallway to answer the door. _'Bastard... ' _Britain thought with hostility, scowling after his retreating figure. The impatient mailman continued to abuse the buzzer as the American took his time.

**"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" **the spectacled boy huffed. Squinting, Arthur turned to survey the window; the harsh intensity of the sun doing nothing for his already sore eyes. _'The morning sun hurts...' _he grieved, fighting back a yawn.

A minute later, Al peered his head around the door frame, a sheepish expression marking his features. **"Uh... Britain?" **he called. Alfred stepped into the room, holding what seemed to have been his opened package between his hands. **"Just now, a new horror game came from Japan, so uhm... And so, y'see since it's a new game and all... " **he stumbled with his words, an embarrassed hue starting to tint his cheeks. **"Do you, uh.. Wanna stay over tonight, too?" **he asked hopefully.

For a moment, Britain hesitated, standing impossibly still as he absorbed the younger man's question. Finally, he turned; an unexpected smile on his face. **"Why not? Alright then"**he said, his voice dripping with a forced sweetness. The trusting American failed to detect the dangerous menace radiating from the short-tempered gentleman - - was unaware that he might as well have just signed a contract with the devil himself.

The devil smirked, his mossy eyes glinting with a mischievous, sadist gleam.

_**"Let me take you up on **__**that offer"**_

* * *

><p><strong>~* The next day *~ <strong>

Japan listened patiently to the beeping on his side of the line as he waited for America to answer the phone, watching the birds bathe themselves in the recently formed rain puddles outside his peaceful home in the mountains. He had received word from the happy-go-lucky nation that the beta version of his country's newest video game had arrived, and was eager to hear his opinion on it. After a few moments, the ringing came to an end.

**"Hello, America-san? Good afternoon, it's Japan." ** he greeted. However, he was surprised and somewhat confused when an unanticipated voice replied, instead of the one he'd been expecting. **"Ah, Japan? You're calling early.. Isn't it still 'good morning' over there?" **the voice was English, and seemed to be slightly labored. Kiku Honda raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. He glanced down at his address book, double checking if he had dialed the right number or not. **"Oh, England-san? I apologize... I was trying to call America.. " **Japan began to explain.

**"Ahh, you weren't mistaken - - You have business with America, don't you?" **Britain asked from the other end, his voice sounding far away, as if distracted. Kiku detected a sound what he thought might have been rustling.

**"_Hai_, I just wanted to kn****ow his opinion regarding the trial game I sent him... Is he not at home?" **the Asian nation questioned, his curiosity growing. Britain remained silent for a few seconds, considering his next choice of words. **"No, he's here, but right now..." **his sentence trailed off, leaving Japan to burrow his brow in confusion. **"I see... He's busy then? In that case, I'll try again later" **he proposed, preparing to hang up. He could've sworn he heard the other country snicker...

**" ..No, it's quite alright - - Let me hand the phone over to him - -"**

Kiku leaned back in his chair, watching the steam rise out of his freshly brewed mug of green tea as he waited calmly. In the background, he could make out Arthur's words:

**"Alfred, it's Japan. That game you were so overly excited about yesterday - - He's interested in your opinion on it****... Go on, now, talk to him"**

Japan remained silent. Britain continued.

**"What? You think I'll forgive you once you start crying? Go on, go on! ... Don't start that unsightly sobbing, idiot! ... I apologize, Japan - - Looks like he can't come to the phone after all. Sorry you've had to waste your time" **

The dark-haired man closed his eyes, sighing as a slight smile tugged at his mouth as he realized the situation. **"... Yes, so it seems. I'm in no hurry, so I'll just call again another time... Oh, and England-san... ?" **he paused before continuing. **"Excessive intake is poisonous to ****both the body and mind. So please keep it at a minimum" **he advised lightly.

Arthur brought his hand to his lips, licking the creamy substance from his fingers; a devilish smirk playing on his lips. **"Ha - - I'm a junkie... ****Quit saying the impossible"**

* * *

><p><strong>I've really come to like Seme!England, and hopefully you've had just as much enjoyment reading it as I did writing it. I have a sneaking suspicion that I'll be writing other stories that are slightly similar to this one. I appreciate all and any readsreviews, so I'd love to hear your comments. * 3* Thank you again for all of you who were waiting so patiently for the second half of the fic. You're simply wonderful~ **


End file.
